


a swirling masterpiece of crayola crayon

by alittlerayofphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlerayofphil/pseuds/alittlerayofphil
Summary: phil's birthday gift from a very special person.





	a swirling masterpiece of crayola crayon

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know phil's birthday was a few days ago, but i wanted to post something i wanted to go back and read, and there was no way i was gonna post something i liked by phil's birthday, so anyway; a few days late i give you my birthday fic for phil for this year.

**the day before phil’s birthday, 2023**

 

“LJ’s gonna need more nappies before we leave,” Dan said as he folded a small outfit into a neat square. Phil looked up at his husband with expectant eyes from his position criss-cross legs, across their king size bed. Dan grinned at Phil.

“I’m assuming that grin means you want me to get them?” Phil asked, Dan smiled fondly.

“Yes, please,” Dan leaned over the bed to where Phil was sitting, tucking the folded clothes into the confines of their suitcase, and kissed him on the lips. “The little one and I can get more stuff done before we have to leave tomorrow,” Phil smiled and stood looking briefly around before spotting his shoes and attempting to quickly tug them on. “Could you also maybe pick up dinner?” Phil looked back up to Dan’s grin.

“Yes, my love,” Phil said, turning to walk to his and Dan’s wardrobe to grab his navy blue jacket. “What would you like me to pick up?” 

“Whatever you want, it’s your birthday week, dear,” Dan said and folded more of their two-year-olds clothes before they had to head up north later tonight.

“Chinese sound good?” Phil prompted.

“Oo, that sounds lovely,” Dan turned so he could leave another kiss upon Phil’s lips, “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

Phil grinned and grabbed his wallet and keys from the top of their dresser, and planting another kiss to Dan’s lips, “And to think, all these years I thought you loved me.” Dan grinned and pecked his lips a few more times.

“Maybe I love you, like, a little bit,” This time it was Phil’s turn to grin.

“I’d say over ten years of having sex with me and telling me how much you adore me may mean you love me more than just ‘a little bit’ Mr. Lester,” Phil said, pulling away from Dan and stepping towards the door, causing Dan to laugh. 

They said quick goodbyes, and Phil quietly snuck out of the house so that LJ could keep sleeping peacefully during her nap time. Dan quickly went back to finishing their packing before he heard the small sleepy call of his daughter.

“Dada,” she called just loud enough for Dan to hear. He smiled at her soft voice before standing and placing the suitcase by his and Phil’s bedroom door and making a floorboard creak in the process. “Dada?” her small voice called again.

Dan left the room and quickly made his way to LJ’s nursery. He pushed in the door and was met with the twin eyes to his husband, and a cheeky smile. She grinned happily, but still swept over with a bit of sleep from her nap.

“Hi, bug,” Dan said and stepped closer, her arms reaching up in a silent request to be held. He bent down and picked her up, her small sleepy body immediately cuddling into his warm frame. “You want your milk?” She nodded and rubbed at her eyes, simultaneously rubbing her cheek into the expanse of his chest.

“B’anket,” She whispered turning a bit back towards her crib, that Dan and Phil had been discussing replacing with a toddler bed. Dan nodded and leaned in tugging up a grey and pink fleece blanket to hand to his little daughter. “F’anks,” She slurred a bit, her words now also muffled by the warm blanket in her arms.

“Always, baby,” Dan said and kissed her forehead, she smiled and cuddled him closer than previous. He held her close and made his way to the kitchen to fix her a sippy cup of milk, she smiled when he handed it to her letting her just drink it peacefully.

“Where Daddy?” She asked in between drinks, looking into Dan’s eyes like she was searching him for the answer.

“Daddy’s getting dinner,” She looked over to the door, probably in hopes that Phil would walk in straight away, but rather being met with the closed door and one of their dog, Yuri’s hanging leashes, who had been dropped off at a neighbor’s house for the next three days. “Let’s make him something, huh?”

“Yeah,” She whispered, slinging one of her arms behind Dan’s neck. Dan kissed her cheeks before walking towards the kitchen and setting her down in a chair with her blanket and her milk.

“Stay there,” Dan instructed. LJ nodded and stayed seated, by some miracle, while Dan grabbed crayons and a piece of cardstock. “Tomorrow’s Daddy’s birthday,” Dan stated, causing his and Phil’s two year old to look up.

“What?” She said, mimicking the way Dan would say it. “Bir’day?”

“Yes, baby, Daddy’s birthday,” Dan smiled at his daughter, who managed to speak fairly well despite her young age. “We’re gonna make him a card.”

“M’tay,” she mumbled, watching as Dan’s hands took up the piece of cardstock and folded gently along the center, making a small book-like shape with the paper. Dan took out a few thick grip crayons before setting the card right in front of her, and allowing her to grab the crayons in her little hands, abandoning her milk and scribbling on the card. She giggled at herself, as Dan watched her make the crayon breakdance across the now not-as-white surface of the card, and then the middle.

“Do you want me to write words?” Dan asked her, as he watched her slow down on her coloring. She nodded, and pushed herself up to stand on the chair. So she could get a better angle of the card, and if Dan as he picked up a black crayon to write with.

LJ pointed at the front of the card, “Bir’day,” she prodded at the front of the card, Dan followed her orders and wrote the word ‘Birthday’ she giggled and pushed his hand away to open the card up, she smiled again and took the black crayon, before looking at Dan and whispering, “Me’n’you,” Dan smiled and wrapped his hand around her little one and dragging it across the paper to write ‘from LJ and Dada’. 

LJ squealed, pointed her finger at a blank spot and then whispered, “Love you!” Dan smiled and moved her hand again to write ‘Love you!’

“Good,” Dan cooed, as she handed him the card and grabbed her milk from the table and fitting the spout into her mouth. Dan pushed her hair back, and she looked up at him happily. Dan leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning from her, receiving a small whine at her now lack of attention, and heading towards his and Phil’s room so he could tuck away the card in a carry-on bag.

Dan turned once more and headed from the room towards the kitchen where he had sat the little one, instead finding her squealing and bouncing towards the front door.

“Daddy!” She squealed as Phil entered. Dan walked up behind her, to see LJ jumping at him blanket and sippy cup in hand, despite the three bags he was holding.

“Give me a second, Laura Jane,” Phil said eyeing Dan and handing him the bags to take, Dan smiled and took them off of Phil’s hands before turning and walking towards the kitchen to set them down. “Alright come here, lovebug,” Phil opened his arms allowing for the two year old to run into his grasp. Phil picked her up and placed her on his hip, allowing her to cuddle into him. “Were you good?”

LJ nodded, “Uh huh,” she picked her sippy cup back up to her lips and drank from it before taking it out, “Miss you,” She said and tugged her blanket up leaning in more.

“I missed you too,” Phil said kissing her cheeks and making her laugh happily, one of his favorite noises, “Are you ready to go see Nanny and Grandad?” She nodded happily, “Then let’s go put some food in your belly before we go, huh?”

 

**phil’s birthday, 2023**

 

Waking up to Dan cuddled up to his chest, Phil couldn’t have pictured a better scenario, except for his small daughter squealing at him from her pack’n’play.

“Daddyyy,” She said loudly, not necessarily in a crying tone, but in the ‘I-noticed-you’re-awake-please-hold-me-now’ tone. Phil smiled and shuffled a bit to push Dan off of himself, causing Dan to groan and peek open his eyes. Phil smiled and pecked his lips a few times before standing and walking to where LJ stood with her arms extended towards Phil.

“Good morning, lovebug,” Phil said reaching into the cot and pulling her out, promptly placing kisses over her cheeks and nose. She rubbed at her face before nuzzling into his chest, “I love you.”

“Love you,” she yawned before Phil brought them back to the queen sized bed at his parents’ house, where Dan laid, slightly sprawled over his side of the bed. Phil pulled LJ off himself and placed her on Dan’s back so he himself could lay back down next to the love of his life and their toddler.

Dan rolled a bit, causing LJ to fall in between himself and Phil, making her erupt into a fit of early morning giggles. Dan rolled back over and looked at the pair of them seeing his daughter still happily giggling away while pressed against Phil’s chest, who had his eyes open grinning at Dan. “G’morning,” Dan huffed a bit before leaning in above LJ and pressing a kiss to Phil’s lips, “Happy birthday.” He leaned in again to kiss Phil again.

LJ reached her hand up and pushed Dan’s face away from Phil’s face. “Bir’day?” Both Dan and Phil laughed and Phil tugged the little one up higher so she laid face level with her dads.

“It’s Daddy’s birthday, do you want to give him what you made yesterday?” Dan asked, which caused the littlest Lester to squeal and squirm happily on the queen bed.

“Did you make me something, Bug?” Phil asked, causing LJ to turn towards him and aggressively nod.

“Wi’ Dada,” She added, turning to see Dan leaning halfway off the bed quickly rummaging through his carry-on bag, which ceased rather quick to be met with him turning back holding a very colorful card with scribbly black letters on it. LJ took it in her hand and pushed it toward Phil.

He stared down at the ballroom of swirling crayon wax that had been crafted by his two year old, squiggles and swirls around every surface the simple white cardstock had to offer. He peered down at the black lettering, that his husband had clearly helped with, seeing as the two-year-old couldn’t write, let alone read the words she seemed to have got help with. 

“Oh, this is beautiful, Laura Jane!” Phil exclaimed as he opened the card filled with more dancing, happy colors, and the words, ‘love you, from LJ and Dada’. LJ laughed and pointed to the letters that Dan had clearly written.

“Dada,” She said simply and smiled at Phil. “Happy Bir’day.” She whispered and leaned into Phil’s chest. Phil pressed a kiss to the top of her head before looking up to Dan.

“Thank you,” he said, “I love you so much.” Dan leaned in and pecked his lips again.

“I love you too, my love,” Dan said not hesitating to steal one more kiss.

When they broke away Phil looked down at his card and smiled to himself, the gesture may have been small and it may have only consisted of small bits of words his and Dan’s two year old had said, but it was his favorite thing, to think that despite knowing that LJ hadn’t really known what she was supposed to do with the card she had still worked to make the card pretty and colorful, and good in her eyes.

And that was the best thing he could have received for his birthday.


End file.
